1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LCD panel and method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an LCD panel having different cell gaps corresponding to different pixel regions and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) has gradually replaced a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display due to its small size, low radiation, and low power consumption. Generally speaking, an LCD panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The array substrate includes a plurality of pixel regions defined by a plurality of scan lines arranged in parallel, and a plurality of data lines arranged in parallel and perpendicular to the scan lines. Each pixel region is controlled by a thin film transistor to drive liquid crystal molecules to rotate in different extents for adjusting brightness outputs. In addition, the color filter substrate includes a plurality of red color filters, green color filters, and blue color filters corresponding to each pixel region so that the LCD panel can output high-quality color images. The LCD panel is not actively luminant, and thus is mainly classified into a transmissive type LCD, a reflective type LCD, and a transflective type LCD.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a conventional LCD panel 10. For the sake of convenience and clear illustration, FIG. 1 only shows a red pixel region, a green pixel region, and a blue pixel region. As shown in FIG. 1, the LCD panel 10 includes an array substrate 12, a color filter substrate 14, and a liquid crystal layer 16 interposed between the array substrate 12 and the color filter substrate 14. The color filter substrate 14 can be defined into a plurality of red pixel regions 18, green pixel regions 20, and blue pixel regions 22, and the array substrate 12 includes a plurality of thin film transistors 24 corresponding to each red pixel region 18, each green pixel region 20, and each blue pixel region 22. The array substrate 12 further includes a transparent conductive layer 26, which serves as pixel electrodes, electrically connected to the drain electrode 28 of each thin film transistor 24. In addition, the color filter substrate 14 includes a plurality of red color filters 30, green color filters 32, and blue color filters 34 disposed corresponding to each red pixel region 18, each green pixel region 20, and each blue pixel region 22 for providing color display images. The LCD panel 10 further includes a back light module (not shown) positioned behind the array substrate 12 for providing a light source.
An LCD panel inherently suffers a problem of color deviation because light beams with different wavelengths, e.g. red light, green light, and blue light, have different phase differences when passing through liquid crystal molecules. In view of this problem, the conventional LCD panel 10 alters the thickness of the red color filters 30, the green color filters 32, and the blue color filters 34 to obtain different cell gaps, so as to calibrate the phase differences. As shown in FIG. 1, the red color filters 30 are the thinnest, the green color filters 32 are less thin, and the blue color filters 34 are the thickest. However, adjusting the thickness of the color filters increases the manufacture cost of the LCD panel, and reduces the yield and reliability of the color filters.